gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Airtug
The HVY Airtug is an airport tug featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Grand Theft Auto IV The Airtug, a low-power tug available only within the tarmacs of Francis International Airport (FIA), appears to be a replacement for the Baggage Handler featured in the 3D Universe, as well as the similarly designed Tug. As usual, the Airtug, being property of the FIA, features FlyUS livery. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Airtug reappears in GTA V in Los Santos International Airport with the exact same design and handling as GTA IV. Despite there being several other airliners in the game, the Airtug only appears with a FlyUS livery. This time, the emergency lights behind the seats can be activated by the player. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Like the Baggage Handler, the Airtug's performance is ranked as one of the poorest in the game. Its weaker engine means that its speed is considerably slow, but makes up for with good acceleration and moderately good cornering due to its low speed, light weight and short wheelbase. The Airtug's compact size may also be used to the advantage of the player as it can squeeze through tight spaces, such as gaps between rocks and staircases. The Airtug may also seat up to two occupants. The Airtug's open design, however, makes any of its occupants highly vulnerable to gunfire, and is generally unstable for multiplayer gameplay as a result, especially during Deathmatches or Free Mode (unless for fun only). Unlike the Baggage Handler in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it can no longer be used to tow the luggage carts or towbars in the airport. The Airtug has an incredibly quiet engine, possibly being an electric vehicle (much like the Forklift, another small industrial vehicle). GTA IV Overview GTA V Overview Image Gallery HVYAirtug-Front-GTAV.png|Airtug in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Locations ''GTA IV'' *At the Francis International Airport, either parked along the facility or being driven by the airport personnel. It's difficult, as entering the airport gives the player a 4-stars wanted level. *Sometimes, Airtugs and other airport vehicles can spawn on the parking lots near the airport, as well as being driven outside the facility. An easy way to obtain the Airtug without getting a wanted level is going into the airport using a car, which will give the player enough time to get one and leave without triggering the four stars. Players should enter the barricaded entrance just south of the main terminal, then turn right through another barricaded entrance onto the tarmac proper. Turning left into normal traffic flow and following the marked lines will lead the player to an Airtug without arousing suspicion, and leave the player with enough time to take the Airtug and drive it back out into the public roads. ''GTA V & Online'' *At the Los Santos Airport, again parked or driven on the facility, mostly near various hangars. Again, it's difficult to enter it due to the wanted level (unless Franklin or Michael have purchased the available hangars, giving them free access). Trivia General * The default radio stations in the Airtug are: **'GTA IV': Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR. **'Episodes from Liberty City': Integrity 2.0 or WKTT Radio. Grand Theft Auto IV * Driving an Airtug around the Francis International Airport will cause Airtugs to spawn in the parking lot outside and very rarely spawn in traffic. * Although bearing no manufacturer names, police radio chatter indicates that the Airtug is manufactured by HVY. *When the player enters and exits the Airtug, he/she will do the animation of opening and closing a "door", even though there are no doors on the Airtug, possibly an oversight. Grand Theft Auto V *The Airtug has a siren which sounds like the beeping of all trucks when reversing. Oddly, when turned on, cars near this vehicle will clear the road or stop abruptly, same as with emergency vehicles. **Due to being configured with sirens, it also suffers the siren glitch (tapping the button repeatedly will mute the sounds). However, this glitch was patched in the 1.17 update. *In the enhanced version, the Airtug doesn't have a working speedometer like in other vehicles. Instead, the vehicle has a 2D like interior. This is most likely due to the speedometer being so small, the player wouldn't be able to read it while controlling the vehicle. See also * Baggage (Handler) * Tug * Ripley }} de:Airtug es:Air Tug fr:Airtug nl:Airtug pl:Airtug pt:Airtug Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Special vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:FlyUS Vehicles Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Electric vehicles Category:Utility Vehicle Class